


Grease: Untold Origins

by orphan_account



Category: Grease (1978), Grease - All Media Types, Grease - Jacobs & Casey & Farrar
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, 1940s, Abandonment, Abuse, Accidents, Acting, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Actors, Adult Content, Adultery, Adulthood, Adults, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Affairs, Aftermath of Violence, Airplane Crashes, Airports, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Saints' Day, Alpha Male, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake Fusion, American Football, Amulets, Anal Sex, Ancient History, Ancient Technology, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angelic Grace, Angels, Anger, Anger Management, Anglicans, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Abuse, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Animal Instincts, Animal Play, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Animalistic, Animals, Arachnophobia, Architects, Army, Astrology, Astronomy, Astronomy Tower, Atheism, Atheist Character, Automotive Engineering, Avalanches, Awards, Awards Presentation, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Weather, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Baseball, Basketball, Bath Houses, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Best Friends, Betrayal, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Blue Eyes, Boarding School, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breakfast in Bed, British English, British Military, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bubble Bath, Bugs & Insects, Bullying, Cambridge, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Car Sex, Castles, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Chance Meetings, Character Arc, Character Death, Character Study, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cheating, Chicago (City), Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childbirth, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Children, Church of England, Claustrophobia, Co-workers, Cold, Cold Weather, College, Competition, Complicated Relationships, Confusion, Corruption, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Croatia, Cruelty, Cunard, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Dancing and Singing, Dancing in the Rain, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Demimonde, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demon Hunters, Demon Summoning, Demonic Possession, Demons, Derailment, Detective Noir, Detectives, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Different Character Arcs, Difficult Decisions, Dirty Jokes, Disappearance, Disasters, Dog Fighting, Dog Tags, Dogs, Dorms, Drama, Drama & Romance, Driving, Drug Abuse, Druids, Duty, Dysfunctional Family, Education, Elemental Magic, Elementary School, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, England (Country), English, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Estrangement, Euthanasia, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Express Train, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family History, Family Issues, Family Loss, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fear, Fear of Discovery, Fear of Flying, Federal Bureau of Investigation, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Film Noir, First Dance, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Flowers, Football, Forced Orgasm, Forest Sex, Forests, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, Genealogy, Genetics, Geographical Isolation, Ghost Hunters, Giants, Golden Age Hollywood, Gothic, Grades, Graduation, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Greasers, Great Depression, Guardian Angels, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Gymnastics, Gyms, Half Croatian, Half Irish, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Harm to Animals, Hate Crimes, Haunted Arc, Haunting, Healers, Healing, Higher Education, Hockey, Hollywood, Holy Fire, Holy Water, Home Improvement, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Honor, Hot Chocolate, Hot Springs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hunter Training, Hunters & Hunting, Ice Skating, Illegal Activities, Illinois, Illusions, Immigration & Emigration, Immortality, Immortals, Implied Sexual Content, Impregnation, Impression, Independence, Inequality, Innocence, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, Internalized Homophobia, Inventor, Investigations, Ireland, Irish Football, Irish Language, Isolation, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Age, Jokes, Journey, Justice, LGBTQ Themes, Landslide, Law Enforcement, Leaving Home, Legends, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Long-Distance Friendship, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Trust, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, Luxury, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Tattoos, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Martial Arts, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mechanics, Medical Trauma, Memories, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Metamorphosis, Meteor, Meteorfall, Military, Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Homophobia, Military Ranks, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Missing Persons, Mission Related, Mission Reports, Missions, Misty Mountains, Money, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Motorcycles, Mountain Ash, Mountains, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Origins, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Mystery Stories, Mystery Twins, Mystic Ruins, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Naval Officer, Navy, Near Death Experiences, Neglect, Neo-Paganism, New Jersey, New Orleans, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New York City, New York Yankees, Ninja, Ninjitsu, Nuns, Ocean, Old Friends, Older Characters, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Origins, Orphanage, Orphans, Outer Space, Pagan Festivals, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Paranoia, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Parent-Child Relationship, Partner Betrayal, Pendants, Pennsylvania, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Philadelphia, Physical Abuse, Physical Therapy, Police, Police Brutality, Police Uniforms, Poor Life Choices, Portals, Post-Graduation, Post-High School, Post-Mission, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-World War I, Poverty, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-World War II, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy, Prequel, Priests, Private Investigators, Private School, Professors, Protective Older Brothers, Protestant Character, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Public Transportation, Puritans, Racing, Racism, Rage, Random Encounters, Real Life, Rebellion, Rebels, Recovered Memories, Reincarnation, Religion, Renegade - Freeform, Repressed Memories, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Resurrection, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Royal Marines, Royalty, SU - Freeform, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Scotland, Scotland Yard, Second Chances, Secret Identity, Secret Intelligence Service | MI6, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shadow Realm, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Bed, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Singing, Sixsome, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Slut Shaming, Snow, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Snowdrift, Snowed In, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Social Worker, Soldiers, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Spiders, Spies & Secret Agents, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Spirits, Spiritual, Sports, Stalking, Steampunk, Storm Chasing, Storms, Stranded, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Street Racing, Strength, Substance Abuse, Summer, Summer Vacation, Supernatural Elements, Survival Training, Swan Song, Swearing, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Swing Dancing, Swingers, Swordfighting, Swords, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Great Gatsby References, The Royal Navy, Theatre, Therapy, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Time Loop, Time Travel, Titans, Toddlers, Tornadoes, Tournaments, Traditional Astrology, Traditions, Tragedy, Training Camp, Trains, Transformation, Transylvania, Trapped, Trauma, Trees, Trucks, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues, Twins, United States, United States Marine Corps, United States Navy, University, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Urban Legends, Vacation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Vehicles, Verbal Abuse, Villains, Violence, Virus, Voice Acting, Wakes & Funerals, Waldorf-Astoria Hotel, Warlocks, Warrior Angel, Water, Water Guns, Water Sex, Wealth, Weapons, Were-Creatures, Werewolves, White Christmas, White Collar Crime, White Star Line, Wicca, Wiccan - Freeform, Wild Hunt, Wilderness, Wilderness Survival, Winter, Winter Solstice, Witch Curses, Witch Hunters, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, Workplace Relationship, Wraith, all hallow's eve, ancestry, architecture, car mechanic, character origins, collision, comets, fitness, governess, hurling, intercourse, lake, manor, mansion, railroad, rockslide - Freeform, train crash, varsity jackets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is early September in New York City, 1934 and United States Marine Corps Naval Officer and Ship/Auto Mechanic, James Zuko awaits departure from the U.S.S Lexington sailing towards New York Harbour after almost four years of hard work in naval missions and training exercises on icy waters in the Atlantic Ocean and warm tropical Caribbean Sea.Having personally delivered his letter of resignation to his commanding General and secured approval, twenty four year old Irish-Croatian James is looking forward to relaxation, adventure and exploration of landmarks in New York City during his twelve week vacation as an approved American citizen with six years of legal residency.Experienced in Automotive, Naval and Marine Engineering as an alumni graduate of University of Chicago, James intends to return home on New York Central Railroad's 20th Century Limited from Grand Central Station to La Salle Street Station in Chicago City, Northern Illinois in Midwestern America on Friday, November 30th.





	Grease: Untold Origins

* * *

**Scene 1: Belclaire Manor, O'Keeffe Estate**

**Northeast County Galway, West Coast of Ireland,**

**Northwestern Europe**

**Saturday October 30th, 1926**

**Late Autumn, 11:48 PM,** **Night-Time**

* * *

Darkness had fallen upon  sandstone - granite mountain ranges, lonely mist covered ancient forests home to old grey oak trees, murky green moss, swamp marshes and wild overgrown isolated moors covered in sharp reddish - dark brown thorny brambles intertwined with bushes of yellow gorse and lilac heather. An ominous icy wind howled, blustering across the landscape and into the empty hollows inside tree trunks as they groaned eerily, spiky leafless branches swaying up and down. 

Light drops of cold drizzling rain were falling from the stormy heavens, heavy dark grey clouds drifting across the night sky and not a single star in sight. The silvery cratered moon's haunting light cast a natural yet almost unearthly supernatural bluish - silver glow upon the wilderness. Thunder rattled and boomed inside the clouds as bolts of white lightning flashed across the sky, millions of volts of dangerous electricity as old ash trees were violently ripped up their roots, layers of burnt bark on trunks split in half.

Underneath dense leafy canopies of lush evergreen trees bordering flat meadows and fields of emerald green grass waterlogged with rainfall, wild flocks of farm sheep and cattle huddled closely together for warmth and safety in numbers, a natural survival instinct. Suddenly one jagged lightning bolt ended it all, naturally drawn to earth as it's electrical charge surged through the muddy soil and conductive water and killed the animals stone dead, their charred lifeless bodies twitching for a few brief seconds. 

Tiny cottages made of whitewashed stone, thatched straw roofs and glass windows surrounded by wooden frames were randomly scattered across the landscape. Some impoverished Irish families slept soundly in their beds while others lay awake, unable to sleep because of the unforgiving storm wreaking havoc outside. Oil lamps burned on the window ledges, their fiery orange flames casting an eerie glow and ominous shadows on the old wooden furniture, dusty floorboards and stone walls. 

Wild auburn coloured foxes, female vixens ran through the sprawling forest while carrying vulnerable litters of newborn cubs on the edges of their sharp canines. Seeking shelter from the storm, they dived into cavernous underground dens covered by leafy undergrowth and made it to safety. Their mates, male dog foxes followed with dead rabbits found on the hunt as dense flocks of midnight black ravens and crows flew across the sky, escaping the bad weather as hundreds of their nests had been destroyed. 

Situated upon the northern edge of an ancient forested mountain, an old two story Victorian Gothic era manor house sculpted from weathered limestone rock stood next to the monastery home to a centuries old order of religious nuns. It's front facade faced out to the shore of an enormous deep lake as storm force gales blew icy showers of pounding hailstones across the empty timber dock, oil lanterns flickering behind glass panes on the second floor of the stately home. 

On an old sign were carved words painted black _"St Benedict's Anglican Convent, Benedictine Order of Nuns"_ hanging from iron chains and tall iron padlocked gates creaked in the blustering gale, swinging back and forth on their rusty hinges. Drizzling rain struck four towering turrets of the convent and monastery ruins, an old cemetery full of crumbling gravestones adorned with haunting angel sculptures, overgrown weeds and one Gothic sandstone chapel connected to an adjacent round bell tower.

Some distance away on the southern lake-shore just across the water, an ornate Palladian Georgian Manor made of solid sandstone, dark green terracotta slated roofs and cast iron green painted frames surrounding panes of transparent glass stood on the vast , rugged and flat expanse of the old estate. An enormous courtyard bordered the premises, moss covered stone walls connected to the north archway near an old car garage, stables and spiked iron entrance gates kept in pristine condition faced south. 

The L-shaped two story structure extended in different directions, one wing pointed east and the other west beneath the towering balcony clock tower. A sculpted plinth _"Belclaire Manor"_ stood upon the central wing's archway over the front door and stone porch steps nestled in between the outer wings. One round five story turret protruded of the west wing not far from the back veranda and courtyard laid out with a small garden and outdoor furniture surrounded by neatly pruned lines of thorny red rose bushes.  

Vast forests of oak, ash and weeping willow trees surrounded the beautiful estate, extending over large distances as their dying leaves rustled, brushing softly against long thick branches of solid bark. Fences of barbed wire mesh coiled around wooden paling posts swayed, rattled and lurched, subjected to the storm's wrath of unstoppable destruction ravaging rocky outcrops dispersed randomly throughout acres of sprawling meadows and fields. 

Inside and high up on the fourth floor of Belclaire Manor's western tower, two teenage boys in the stage of natural mid - adolescence lay fast asleep on pillows underneath warm blankets in separate four poster beds pushed up against the wall at angles. Shrouded in pitch black darkness, heat circulated around the bedroom as an old charcoal grey iron stove burned hot black coals in it's fiery flaming furnace connected to one piped steel chimney vent extending up through the ceiling and outer roof.

Identical 5'11 twins, they possessed unkempt wild dark brown hair, thick, voluminous and cut short into trendy waves and spikes, fair skin, bristly dark stubble, bushy eyebrows and deeply set large oval shaped eyes. Handsome, long necked and square jawed at prominent angles and each weighing one hundred and ninety six pounds of natural vascular veined taut muscle, their amazingly defined mesomorph physiques were broad shouldered, athletic and ripped from years of playing sports and daily exercise.

Having outgrown their beds over a period of four years and in need of bigger replacements, their large arched bare feet hung out over the rectangular framed edges. Strands of dark hair protruded out of tough flesh covering their strong arms, large hands, prominent sturdy knuckles, long thin bony fingers and long legs. Dense tufts of soft black hair covered their wide chests, hard nipples, sturdy fan shaped pectoral muscles, hardened six pack washboard abs, V - lines and deep set round navels.  

Wooden rafter beams extended in all directions across their spacious sleeping quarters, a web of interconnecting locked supports holding up the walls, ceiling and roof. Two old big storage trunks of solid oak were engraved with different monogram initials, one painted navy with silver lining _"J.B.D. Zuko - O'Keeffe"_ and the other crimson red with gold lining _"J.T.L. Zuko - O'Keeffe"_ lay on dusty floorboards in front of their large dark brown mahogany framed beds.

Beautifully woven Celtic patterns of embroidered silver mute swans facing each other with their wings extended were stitched into the dark navy blankets and quilts laid out on top of the white bed-sheets and hard-soft mattress. Silver drapes of luxurious silk hung from the canopies of each bed and in the corner stood an old antique wardrobe, chest of drawers and towering bookshelves near an ornate oval shaped tall mirror of reflective glass. 

Underneath the segmented archway blocks, an old closed wooden door with it's large round handle and heavy iron latch of sturdy build stood nestled in between sandstone walls sculpted into cloistered patterns reminiscent of ancient abbeys and monasteries. Drops of rain flowed down the rattling glass panes decorated with engravings of majestic mute swans in six enormous cast iron windows. 

Suddenly one of the boys groaned, tossing and turning in his deep slumber as blankets and quilts were thrown around as his rugged and hairy vascular hands brushed against the jungle of hair on his chest . Quilts and blankets slipped off his body, sliding down onto the floor and made him shiver, instantly feeling a blast of freezing air sweep across his hot sweaty body.

The young lad felt his six pack abdominal walls and flexing thorax slowly rising, pushed up by his arched back curving it's spine as his long bending legs and bare feet supported the heavy mass of muscular poundage. He grunted, powerfully thrusting his pelvis upwards in grinding motions almost as if he were making love. Clutching tangled untidy bed-sheets tightly in his hands, he suddenly relaxed and calmed down, breathing quietly as oxygen flowed out from the narrow gap between his lips 

Trapped inside his nightmare, the teenager opened piercing blue eyes as they darted back and forth, struggling to make out his surroundings. Vision blurred, he squinted at the hazy image of an indistinguishable, petite and short curvaceous figure. Realizing that a groaning naked woman lay on top while humping his soft manhood, the nude and vulnerable youth gasped in shock and bit down on his lip, finding it difficult to repress natural biological urges. 

_"....Who are you and what are you doing here?, how did you enter my room?. The door is locked from the inside!"_ shouted the teen furiously, thinking she had some nerve. 

_"Ssssh"_ whispered the mysterious feminine stranger seductively, placing one long and sleek bony index finger on his soft, plump and large masculine lips and silenced him. 

_"I swear if you don't get the fuck off me and tell me your name, I'll scream for help and wake my brother up!"_ roared the Irish lad aggressively, struggling to break free. 

_"No one will hear you scream, not in the darkness of your nightmares. You are a handsome young man, James"_ whispered the sinister woman, softly stroking his prominent jaw.

_"....How do you know my name?, who are you and where do you come from?"_ asked James nervously, shocked and disturbed to discover she somehow knew of his identity. 

Ignoring his questions, she grinned malevolently and heard the old mahogany grandfather clock chiming eerily, turning to look at it's pointed silver handles striking midnight. The antique clock's heavy pendulum swung back and forth, driven by complex clanking gear mechanisms as James suspected his captor had some sort of strangely powerful hold on him, that she had specifically sought him out for reasons unknown. 

_"All will be revealed in the natural flow of time, the midnight hour has fallen and thus the spell shall be cast!"_ exclaimed the woman enthusiastically, dramatic and sophisticated.

_"....Spell?!, what spell!?. Why do you need me for this spell?!, what the hell are you doing?!"_ screamed James frantically, his pupils dilating in fear and realised she was a witch.

_"Volac, tenebris, marchio mantuanus, princeps serpens flatu adurens et doctrinis daemoniorum entity ex inferis!. Aduocare atque serpentibus insanabile emittere fida!, doloris inferre praecipere huius adolescentis virginis fascinationis Iacobus!. Omnem compellis imperio parere!"_ bellowed the dark witch excitedly in a foreign language, reciting and casting the Latin spell.  

_"Valac, dark marquis, ruler of snakes and demonic entity from the fiery underworld!. Summon and send forth your loyal serpentine cobras!, command them to inflict suffering and bewitchment on this young male virgin, James!. Force him to obey my every command!" (Spell Translation)_

Alarmed to see heavy iron chains manifesting, James screamed helplessly as they wrapped tightly around bony wrists and tugged on his muscular arms. Trembling in fear, he gulped nervously as the robust chains forced him to sit up and spread out his legs wide. He looked down in disturbed horror to see an erection, rock solid, impressively hung and protruding out from underneath his navel at a perfectly straight horizontal angle as the aroused witch continued shagging his well endowed penis. 

Unable to resist the heart pounding hot erotic sensation, James moaned in satisfying sexual pleasure and roared, blasting his load of cum inside the unidentified lady. She screamed in delight, feeling viscous silvery-white semen and sperm flowing into her vagina. Sweating intensely and feeling rather tired after their macabre and bizarre act of intimacy, James's chest rose and fell with each deep breath of oxygen. 

Eerie hissing sounds echoed in his ears, tickled by something bristly as two intimidating and identical gigantic 9'6 cobras extended slithering serpentine forked tongues through a narrow opening in their mouths. Covered in heavy coils of black and orange bumpy rough scales, they glared at their terrified prisoner who realised the binding chains had magically transformed into snakes.  

The cobras reared up, crimson red irises glowing in their deep set eye sockets and opened their gaping mouths wide, hissing aggressively. Potent poisonous drops of orange-black acidic venom oozed from their razor sharp fangs, landing on the teen's wrist-bones and burned open holes in the tender flesh. Screaming in agonising pain, watery tears flooded his cerulean irises and the bordering outer white sclerae turned scarlet red, bloodshot as jagged veins formed on the surface.  

Breaking through flesh and violently snapping splintered bones on the lower section of his rib-cage, the serpents injected flowing venom into his veins. James felt every single tingling muscle, nerve and joint in his body go numb and paralysis set in as the toxic substance surged through his bloodstream. Inexplicably, Valac's sinister and slithering minions and the naked witch vanished into thin air. 

Petrified, disorientated and unable to move, all he could do was think and felt light headed as the venom reached his brain. James closed his haunted blue eyes, falling into a state of deep unconsciousness as everything went lack. In reality, James woke up as his raven black pupils grew larger and darted around inside deep sockets, dilating rapidly. Gazing down at his soft member, he thought it had all been an unpleasant nightmare brought on by his wild imagination. 

James sat up straight on the mattress and felt sharp stinging pain, lifting his arms high and gasped in horror at the gruesome sight of bloodstained bite marks embedded deep in his wrists and abdominal muscles. Looking over at his brother snoozing peacefully without a care in the world, James jumped in fright as the unlocked bedroom door slammed violently, swinging back and forth on it's rusty hinges.

Overcome by an unusual sensation, James's eyes turned vacant, expressionless and glassy and fell into a deep trance. Losing all ability to think independently as the serpentine venom took control of his mind, he swung his chiseled legs out over the mattress's edge. He stood up to full height, 5'11 as his flexing spine straightened and bare feet brushed gently against solid planks of wooden floorboards creaking under the immense weight of his athletic physique.

Stark naked, he stretched to loosen up front and back muscles connected to tendons and ligaments as his rigid shoulder-blades moved slightly. Walking over to the ornate oval shaped glass mirror, James observed his irises changing from vivid blue to glowing luminous orange. Strangely pleased, his large masculine lips formed a sinister grin revealing two glistening rows of thirty two sharp teeth, pushing out his prominent cheekbones, cleft chin and robust angular jawline.

Hypnotized, the adolescent left his twin sibling all alone and departed the dormitory tower, moving slowly across along the balcony corridor and down the sandstone spiral staircase. Passing through the third, second and first floors, James ventured out into winding mazes of cold and damp cloistered corridors illuminated by hollow glass lamps attached to iron fixtures hanging on imposing dark grey austere granite walls, fiery flames burned fiercely on oil covered wicks. 

* * *

  **Scene 2: First Floor Tower Corridor, West Wing**

**Belclaire Manor, O'Keeffe Estate**

**Northeast County Galway, West Coast of Ireland,**

**Northwestern Europe**

**Sunday October 31st, 1926**

**Late Autumn, 12:24 AM,** **Night-Time**

* * *

Oblivious to the hellish enchantment, the Irishman's ominous orange eyes glistened in semi - perpetual darkness of the dimly lit hallway on his way to the ground floor. The stormy gale howled outside, blustering down deep and dark ventilation shafts of chimneys standing over iron grated mantelpiece fireplaces. Almost as if it were alive and had a soul, the mansion's ancient walls groaned eerily, battered by elements of nature. 

Staring straight ahead, James's pupils grew larger at the crystal clear sight of a radiantly beautiful 5'1 woman standing underneath one tinted dark blue pewter stone sculpted archway laid out with menacing spiked protrusions. Aged in her late forties with raven black hair and the odd silver streak pinned up into a bun,  emerald green eyes and softly smooth pale fair skin, she wore an outdated Edwardian/Victorian era style tight fitting gown made of black - bluish tinted authentic velvet - silk of the highest quality. 

Attractive, petite and curvaceous, the luxurious dress complemented her aesthetically pleasing slim figure, it's long and enormous moth shaped hem spread out across shining pewter tiles. Intricately woven patterns of detailed and realistically depicted black peppered moths were scattered randomly across the heavy fabric. One rusty grey metal chain of silver and gold keys hung from the waist hook of her garment as she carried an ornate antique candelabra made of solid silver and holding melting wax candles. 

Smiling seductively at James, she extended one long and bony right hand and beckoned him to come closer, an enticing and alluring gesture. Recognising the woman, he grinned happily and submissively obeyed, swiftly approaching as she admired his chiseled physique. He heard hissing once again, looking down at the manifestation of demonic and gargantuan orange - black cobras slithering on either side of his large bare feet, their serpentine coils shifting in wave like motions. 

_"....You summoned me, Eva. Valac's cobras infused me with demonic energy, what is it you require?"_ asked James graciously, infectious darkness tainting his innocent soul. 

_"I require you, dear boy for my greatest plan. Was it a nightmare or it is reality?, that is the question, isn't it?"_ answered Eva mysteriously, gently stroking his smooth face.

_"....My family knows nothing of our illegal four year love affair, nine months of boarding school helps keep it secret"_ whispered James dishonestly, betraying their trust.

_"Our love began when you were thirteen, I've watched you grow into an intelligent, talented and athletically inclined sixteen year old. A strong muscular young Iron-man, handsome to boot and your ten year old brother, Lucas needs to complete private primary tuition prior to attending boarding school in another three years._

_I can't desert Lucas as highly educated English governesses are a rare sight in rural Ireland. Your kind Irish father, Aengus O'Keeffe and Croatian mother, Odette Zuko offered me room, food and board. Our intimacy is forbidden and if discovered I would be scorned by society, thrown in jail for loving an adolescent minor._

_You would get a slap on the wrist or violent beating which is far less worse and I can't help loving you, society's expectations of conformity, marital law and my profession deprived me of love, something I never knew until four years ago in the winter of 1922._

_An awkward position, me being of middle class and though I earn sufficient wages to survive, educating children in Mathematics, Geography and History among other subjects gives me genuine purpose in life"_ whispered Eva solemnly, knowing the consequences that may arise if caught and reminisced fondly on her relationship with young James. 

_"....I remember one late winter night, I saw you crying alone in the west wing library, ground floor. You were upset and told me no one knew it was your birthday, December 21st,  the winter solstice and after your birth in 1878, your parents died from hypothermia six weeks later  in 1879._

_Metropolitan Police put you in a London orphanage run by Benedictine Nuns who beat you black and blue in your teenage years, you questioned their beliefs in the Anglican faith and it drove them mad. It made you feel isolated, lonely, unable to trust others and you struggled to believe in religion._

_As Governess, you live in social limbo and eat food alone in your private dining room away from Mother, Father, John and I. Society prohibits you from lawful marriage and making friends, you're expected to obey Father's house rules, maintain your respected reputation and avoid causing embarrassment._

_People pity you, most wealthy baronial men would never want to marry a governess and prefer a potential upper-class bride, either for love or preferably their vast fortune. Imagine, in another five years I'll be twenty one years old, an adult in distant 1931, the dawn of a new era and we can run away to love each other in secret._

_Eva, you're forty eight at this moment in time, you will turn fifty three in '31 and you're aging like fine wine. I love you for your intelligence, incredible beauty, kindness and fiery spirit as we're kindred souls. I am much more mature and true to myself in your presence"_ replied James quietly, smiling amorously as his pearly white teeth gleamed.

_"....A sweet young lad, pleasurable activities await in the library's restricted section prior to our Satanic ritual underneath the Gothic monastery Chapel outside St Benedict's Abbey on the lake's northern shore, James"_ answered Eva affectionately, keeping her voice hushed and expressed excitement

_"....If that is what you wish"_ replied James submissively in deep husky tones, unable to independently think for himself independently as she took advantage of his innocence. 

Silenced, James followed her down the cold icy floors of the cloistered ministerial hallways as Valak's demonic presence remained unseen and the duo of 9'6 supernatural serpents towered mere inches from the cavernous vaulted ceiling. Hissing aggressively as their forked tongues slithered in and out, venom dripped from boulder crushing razor sharp fangs and ruptured uneven cracks violently split the sandstone tiles in half. 

Red blood slowly trickled out of the gruesome lacerations on his wrists and abdominal muscles, deep puncture marks visible on inflamed red flesh where the snake's powerful fangs had exerted their strength on snapped rib bones. James scratched his semi - hard boner as silver - moonlight shone in through tall curved windows, illuminating his hard erect round nipples and finely sculpted posterior.  

* * *

 

**Scene 3: Old Library, West Wing**

**Belclaire Manor, O'Keeffe Estate**

**Northeast County Galway, West Coast of Ireland,**

**Northwestern Europe**

**Sunday October 31st, 1926**

**Late Autumn, 12:38 AM,** **Night-Time**

* * *

Descending the rickety dark brown mahogany staircase decorated with cast iron banister railings, the quartet of four walked beneath the arched narrow tunnel leading to the library not far from the adjacent tower. Eva led the way, aided by hot burning candlelight and stood to one side, coming to a stop as her lover threw his muscular arms out, confidently pushing open the old oak doors and strutted confidently into the spacious literary institution, as large as four dance halls merged together. 

Their footsteps echoed off the old cathedral style ceilings supported by iron beams as wild colonies of mottled brown wolf spiders jumped out of cold hollow crevices, clamping their fangs down on field mice caught unawares. Dragged away into darkness, the squeaking mice died in an instant from being bitten so violently as the eight legged arachnids spun strands of gossamer silk out of four bristly spinnerets.

Cobwebs covered dusty worn bookshelves standing on the border of pristine and smooth navy coloured pewter tiles, iron railed balconies extending throughout the sprawling chambers of the room. Steel stepladders stood on wheels attached to long horizontally positioned rails, towering up to the highest bookshelves lit up by moonlight flowing in through enormous windows where beautiful carvings of mythical mermaids and mermen coloured in red, orange and blue stained glass. 

Majestic white mute swans were frozen forever in time, an arrow shaped quartet flying across stormy seas on the ceiling's artistic mural painting of an ancient thousands of years old legend from the old days of pagan Ireland. On another window, an ominous haunting figure of an unknown woman in murky emerald green tattered cloak hovered above ruins of an old crumbling castle struck by lightning, a silver comb held in her emaciated bony hand as she slowly combed waist length  curly auburn flaming hair. 

_"....The banshee, every October 31st on All Hallow's Eve, her haunting wails are heard by those not marked for death. She summons the headless Dullahan and black horses pulling the ghostly Death Coach, Coiste Bodhar"_ stated James eerily, admiring the supernatural spectre's menacing appearance. 

Unlocking polished metal bolts on old dusty doors leading into the library's Restricted Section, James and Eva continued onward as Valak's enormous demonic red eyed minions followed, slithering underneath wooden chairs and over reading desks. They entered an enormous rarely visited chamber, far bigger than the other rooms and in the middle of the ceiling towering hundreds of feet high was one beautiful circular domed skylight of white glass encased in solid iron girders. 

_"....Such impressive Art - Deco architecture and four exterior spires stand upon the flat roof. The central skylight is nine hundred and seventy four foot tall, higher than the Woolworth Building. I want to visit New York someday with you, next steamship from Southampton"_ said James happily in admiration, dreaming of the distant future. 

_"I look forward to it, yet we must wait and be patient. Live in the moment, handsome"_ replied Eva excitedly, flirtatiously complimenting his dashing good - looks.

Unbeknown to James, she remained tight lipped about her hidden motives as the potent venom forced him to reveal his darkest and deepest secrets. Manipulative, cold and calculating, Eva desired phenomenal powers of dark witchcraft as her possessed suitor led the way. Rage burned deep in her tormented green eyes, full of hatred, vengeance and poisonous malice. 

Approaching an enormous rectangular table crafted from dark grey ancient oak-wood, it rested upon one jagged pewter stone platform, dark navy with oxidized platinum silver metallic markings. James gazed at unusual objects, an old black leather-bound book of parchment pages adorned with a crimson red pentagram star and silver lining on it's front cover, spine and back, two glistening silver goblets, heavy shackled iron chains and one sharp silver dagger encrusted with ruby red oval gemstones on the handle.

_"Spirit, Earth, Water, Fire and Air, these four elements are what gives us life"_ stated James in amazement, resting his right hand on the glowing Satanic star symbol.

" _Spirit refers to our souls and I desire to control the elements via dark pagan magic. I gave up on religion two years ago, turned to atheism and on All Hallow's Eve night in 1924, Lucifer, Satan himself emerged from the molten hellish underworld of fire and brimstone._

_At the time, I had been showering naked and Lucifer, an unsurprisingly corrupt, sophisticated and vulgar demon watched before making his presence known. He saw into my heart what I desired and summoned Valak, the winged demon to assist me in transitioning over to the darkness._

_Back in your sleeping quarters, I used my powers to create nightmarish visions in your mind. Tonight and long before dawn's light, you will lose your innocence and virginity down in the Benedictine Chapel's underground chamber of religious artefacts._

_However, I am not quite ready yet and want to practice my newly awakened spell casting abilities on you and I a little further. Stand in front of the table and follow my commands prior to reciting the spell of my own choosing from the demonology book"_ said Eva informatively, revealing the sinister origins of her magical beginnings. 

_"....As you wish, I would never rebel against my master and mistress"_ replied James obediently, stepping onto the plinth as his arms dangled down on either side of his waist.

"In your possessed demonic state you enjoy the feeling of pain, iron burning into flesh and daggers drawing blood. You will feast and drink on your own blood, a sliver of tender flesh torn open above your right nipple" responded Eva adamantly, enthusiastic and malicious as her prominent gaunt pale cheekbones stuck out.

Tearing open the brainwashed young man's flesh with the cold bladed dagger, she slid it out of the deep wound near his hairy nipple as dark red blood trickled into the ornate goblet held high up in his right hand. Injured and entranced, James drank his glistening blood illuminated by the moon's luminous glow, composed of iron compounds giving off a metallic taste on his long, healthy and rough papillae nodules covering his bristly large pink tongue. 

_"Your brother, parents and house servants are in an enchanted deep slumber and won't wake up until All Souls Day. They will never suspect anything, where you've been or what happened to you for eight years. Not another living soul will believe your outlandish tale after you remember, James"_ hissed Eva nastily to him, her heart made of stone.

_"I have fallen prey to the shadows, demonic darkness. Cast your witchery upon me, whatever you desire, Eva"_ answered James ominously, his sharp canines stained with blood.

Valak's cobras hissed in sick twisted delight, entertained and satisfied and thrived off violence and negativity. Towering over poor unsuspecting James, they slammed scaly serpentine tails hard upon the polished floor. Eva opened the peculiar demonology book, quickly turning it's tattered parchment pages illuminated by moonlight. Unpinning the emerald jeweled brooch from her waist length raven black - silvery hair, she let it hang freely and found  the dark enchantment of her desire for later use. 

_"Come forth, Valak to inflict pain on James as the destroyer of his innocence!"_ shouted Eva bravely with no sense of remorse, her loud voice echoing up into the rafters. 

The magical book floated out of her hands, rising high into the air as it's pages were blown backwards by an unexpected manifestation of icy cold wind. Outside, the raging storm continued ravaging the muddy countryside as slates and sections of thatched straw were torn off roofs of houses. A loud pounding crash and the book fell back down on the table, it's pages slowly turning under the control of malevolent paranormal forces. 

Gazing at the bricked wall located at the western end of the chamber, James's raven black pupil's widened as his fiery orange irises glowed like burning flames. Suddenly a swirling rift portal manifested, an enormous fiery inferno smelling of brimstone as Valak emerged from the depths of Hell. A monstrous orange - eyed demonic male beast of gigantic skyscraper sized proportions, orange-red molten veins spread out on his tough charcoal grey dark hide and sharp black - red claws covered his hands and feet. 

Two heavy, gargantuan and folded raven black feathery winged appendages protruded out of the top of his broad straight back, fixed to strong bones supporting their weight. Primal intimidating and wild in nature, Valak stood on all fours, growling viciously and bore his sharp white fangs, oozing drops of toxic venom. The cobras cowered in fear and felt minuscule, intimidated by their master's true form and bowed graciously, lowering their heads to please him as the rift portal to Hell vanished. 

Prominent shoulder-blades were visible under the demon's thick fleshy hide covering his smooth hairless chest, nipples and pectoral muscles. Dirty minded, rebellious and undeniably handsome as a loyal follower of his ruler and blood brother, Lucifer, Valak grinned malevolently. Using enormous strong hands and slowly rising upwards to his astonishing height, hundreds of feet tall, the titan's immense weight was supported on the bases of his arched bare feet.

Valak roared fiercely, thrusting his head up towards the heavens as luminous silver moonlight illuminated his sculpted muscular physique, bulging vascular veined arms, long neck and legs. He looked down, smiling in pleasure at his colossal sized penis, layers of stretched foreskin retracting back below it's bulbous head. Valak's throbbing rock solid boner protruded out perfectly straight at a horizontal angle above heavy boulder sized testicles beneath his shaven, deep and dark cavernous navel. 

_"....Congratulations, you succeeded in luring the naive boy into your schemes, Eva. Lucifer is pleased as am I, you summoned me and what is it you want?"_ said Valak in satisfaction and delight, complimenting her for carrying the plan through smoothly with no interruptions. 

A sinister fanged grin, hundreds of bloodstained razor sharp silvery - blue teeth were visible between his masculine and prominent silver lips and his lush and thick head of hair gleamed like platinum silver. Extending his dark powerful wings, Valak generated gusts of crackling hot fiery flames of wind currents and measured thousands of feet long in wingspan from both ends of the rear wall, their dense feathered plumage rustling quietly.

_"....Taint his pure soul, show James the greatness that comes from being a demon. Possess his mind and use your magic on us!"_ shouted Eva firmly as Valak bowed graciously. 

Shape-shifting into an incorporeal, smoky oleaginous mass of black demonic energy infused with fiery reddish - orange fire burning deep within his internal core, the shadow creature flew high into the air. Using his dark magic, hot molten steel seeped out through fissures in the pewter rock and formed towering beams. The iron chains levitated off the table, their strong shackles attaching to the vertical beams as James awaited Valak's merciless wrath and extraordinary hypnotic powers. 

Lifted high into the air, James felt himself being violently thrown back as shackles clamped down tightly on his injured snake bitten wrists. He smiled happily, restrained as his arms were pulled upwards by extreme force and enjoyed the stinging pain, unable to escape. Drifting in and out of the rafters, Valak summoned manifestations of sharp thorny burning tendrils that violently shattered the stained glass windows, tore down bookshelves and demolished high balconies as Eva gleefully watched. 

Mischievous, malevolent and excited to release powerful negative energy, he roared aggressively, flying downwards at extremely fast lightning speed. Morphing into pillared smoke, the vicious beast's ghostly form flowed down into the depths of James's throat, tainting his bloodstream and literally took control of his mind. He moaned in discomfort, frothing white bubbling foam at the mouth as his bloodshot sclerae turned from white to dark charcoal grey, scarlet red jagged veins forming on their surface.

Gruesomely transforming into a monster of biblical nature, James piercing scream's of unbearable agony echoed off the vaulted ceilings as Valak's dark soul merged with his own, tainting it. He felt his heartbeat pick up speed, beating faster and more intensely as drops of hot sweat rolled down his forehead, overcome by pounding headaches. Unable to see the disturbing changes taking place deep within, James clutched the left side of his chest as his heart grew larger, turning into molten igneous rock. 

All two hundred and six of his bones shifted and cracked, stretching and elongating as they grew longer, forcing his nude body to expand at an uncontrollable rate. Growing to titanic skyscraper sized proportions, James reached two hundred and forty three feet, four hundred and eighty seven feet tall. Suddenly his extraordinary growth spurt halted halfway to the ceiling as hundreds of razor sharp venomous fangs emerged from underneath his black fleshy gums and silver lips, causing him extreme pain. 

Skin on top of his muscular back ruptured violently, crimson tides of blood gushing out of deep wounds as Valak's colossal wings emerged and extended outwards. New rock solid bones and powerful flight muscles formed underneath the back of his neck and rear shoulder blades, connecting the wings to tendons and ligaments. Bloodstains covered their plumage of glistening black feathers as James's flesh turned charcoal grey, reddish - orange veins of flowing molten magma and brimstone spreading across his torso.

Intimidating dagger like bladed black - red sharp claws protruded out of his gargantuan fingertips and five toes on each arched bare foot, pushing out fingernails and toenails in a gruesome bloody mess. Deep, husky and visceral growls erupted from the depths of the demon - human hybrid's enormous larynx, tugging on powerful vocal cords to make vocalizations. 

Roaring in severe pain, James felt the curvature of his spine straightening up as the growth spurt returned, forcing him to rise rapidly upwards to six hundred and forty eight feet, seven hundred and seventy two feet. Maxing out at an amazingly impressive height of nine hundred and seventy four feet tall, James's untidy, wild, wavy luscious locks of thick dark brown spiky hair turned platinum silver with a tint of spectral shimmering blue illuminated by moonlight.

Fully transformed and a dark shadow of the young man he once was, James developed a split personality, torn between good and evil. His enormous head and voluminous hair brushed precariously against the domed skylight, mere inches from demolishing it. Consumed by rage and corruption, he glared down at the trembling black and orange twin cobras frantically attempting to slither away to somewhere safe and escape death.

Scooping up the ant sized serpents into the deep rugged palm of his gigantic hand, the merciless sixteen year old opened his gaping cavernous mouth and threw them onto his long and thick silvery - blue tongue. Hissing in fear, the snakes met an untimely end as James's boulder crushing fangs ripped them apart, feasting on their life force and molten internal organs. 

The titan gulped, ingesting his demonic meal as muscles pushed remnants of their dead corpses down the food-pipe and into his enlarged stomach for digestion via fire. Breathing deep and heavy, James felt his chest rising and falling as vast amounts of purified oxygen flowed through his enormous lungs. Huge amounts of blood surged through interconnected veins, increasing the strength and frequency of his pulse as new flesh grew over his punctured bite wounds, healing them and formed deep scars. 

Embracing his newfound power, James grinned malevolently and gazed down at an amazed Eva, perceiving her as an incredibly small spider sized woman. He observed the half - destroyed chamber of the Restricted Section, now it looked so much smaller in comparison to his towering stature. Sexually aroused, James admired his massive erect penis, hairy bulging testicles and clawed feet measuring one hundred and ninety six feet long, half the length of an American Football field. 

_"....A Nephilim is nothing without his witch lover, we must wreak destruction as the night remains young"_ said James/Valak excitedly, his voice sounding like rattling thunder.

The demonic hunk grunted like a wild beast, pushing up against the skylight with his powerful hands as it began to creak, groan and sway under intense pressure. The glass shattered violently and threw millions of enormous jagged shards into the air, cutting open lacerations in James's molten flesh. He ingested Valak's blood, luminous silver - sapphire in colour and enjoyed the sulphuric taste of brimstone and metallic platinum.

Conjuring dome shaped force-fields of dark magic to protect Eva from injury and death and the demonology book from total ruin, Valak's unwavering loyalty to his master and brother, Lucifer knew no bounds. The levitating book slammed shut as the entity summoned iron chains, wrapping around it's rough leather cover. Eva looked upwards, taking hold of the ancient object as it slowly descended onto her hands.

The skylight caved in, losing it's structural integrity as support beams failed, forcing it to collapse as it brought down the entire roof of the chamber. Impacting hard on the pewter floor, rubble, steel and wood flew everywhere and the slumbering inhabitants of the manor remained completely oblivious to the destruction. Torrential icy rain showers and storm force gales swept through the room, ruining unique literary works and Art - Deco fixtures made of gilded brass. 

Dominant and unaware of the vandalism he had just committed, James roared to the heavens as bolts of lightning struck his chest, millions of electrical volts conducted by the metallic compounds surging through his bloodstream. Soaked in rainwater, the giant swung one skyscraper sized right leg up and out of the chamber, followed by his left leg as two massive earth shaking feet came crashing down on mud covered ballast in the main front courtyard. 

* * *

  **Scene 4: The Front Courtyard**

**Belclaire Manor, O'Keeffe Estate**

**Northeast County Galway, West Coast of Ireland,**

**Northwestern Europe**

**Sunday October 31st, 1926**

**Late Autumn, 1:34 AM,** **Night-Time**

* * *

Eva watched in admiration as her youthful beau, an Adonis worthy of worship as an ancient god deity caressed his nude physique, flexing toned biceps and triceps. Nearby lay mangled wreckage of heavy dented brass bells and clockwork gear mechanisms destroyed by demolition. Feeling devious, erotic and weighing somewhere in the range of 948,964 thousand tons, James wrapped his knife-like claws around the ruins of four Gothic Revival towers. 

Manipulating him into experiencing sexual fantasies from his dreams, Valak brought them into reality as James pleasured himself, placing his huge hands on his chiseled posterior. He pulled stretching ass-cheeks widely apart, opening up his dark cavernous anus as rain drops trickled in. Forcing the structures deep inside, James pushed them slowly towards the rectum and moaned in satisfaction, feeling the heavy pressure against his walnut sized and swelled up bulging prostate gland. 

Evil Valak laughed and grinned menacingly, showing his emotions through James's facial expressions and illustrious glowing orange irises. Raindrops trickled down the god's molten vein covered six pack abs, evaporated by the intense flow of heat emanating from the core deep inside his infected heart. The last tower entered and forced the grunting teenager's buttocks wider apart, vanishing into darkness as contracting muscles sealed his anal passage. 

Growling ferociously, James pushed rugged bloodstained gargantuan hands through his hair as scarlet red streaks of his blood mixed in with the shining silver hue. He gazed down at Eva, the witch - governess holding onto tightly to the spell-book inside the protective translucent orb radiating of dark energy. Twisting his right hand and blunt claws in circular motions, James used powerful levitation magic as Eva, the book and orb became airborne, floating out of the half - ruined library. 

They left the manor estate and grounds far behind, two colossal footprints were firmly embedded in the deep pool of squelching waterlogged mud covering the courtyard. Venturing out into bad weather as strong gales tore apart power-lines, forcing them to crash down onto the waterlogged fields and swamps in the Galway countryside. Covering distances of four miles with each step, the hunk's gigantic feet rose and fell and slammed down violently upon the muddy earth,

James roared aggressively and tested his newly acquired black wings as they extended outwards, powerfully beating back and forth. Extracting Eva out of the levitating orb with demonic magic as the Satanic demonology book fell out of her hands and safely remained behind, James/Valak watched her pass through the transparent glowing veil. Suspended nine hundred and seventy four feet in the air,  Eva hovered over the windswept terrain.

Lust and eroticism manifested in her ominous emerald green eyes, smiling in twisted glee as James slowly lowered her down onto muddy marshland extending for miles across the mountainous moors. She felt an unusual spine tingling sensation as Valak channeled his dark power through James and the enchantment struck her, invisible bursts of magical energy.

Tearing out of her Victorian gown and undergarments, her moans of extreme discomfort were drowned out by the surging storm. Eva screamed in unbearable agony, feeling every single bone in her naked body stretching, cracking and shifting. Growing larger at an extremely fast rate, her expanding petite  figure, round erect nipples and voluptuous breasts were blown up to vast proportions.

Icy gusts of howling wind blew into the forty eight year old's shiny black - silver waist length hair, deep round navel, vulva and anus. Rising upwards to three hundred and seventy four feet, then seven hundred and forty eight feet tall, the massive skyscraper sized enchantress reached maximum height, weighing at least 674,448 tons. Still smaller than her possessed demonic lover, she stood level in front of his broad shoulders and gazed deep into his fiery orange eyes.  

Aroused at the sight of Eva's naked hourglass figure, sixteen year old James leaned in slowly. He started kissing her passionately as his huge hands fondled her enormous breasts and caressed her curvaceous waistline. Eva groaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of the titan's long bony charcoal grey fingers and piercing monstrous claws stroking her nipples. 

Hungry for sex, the demon - human hybrid exerted alpha male dominance and lifted her high up into the air with super Nephilim strength, muscles and vascular veins bulging. Possessing some level of sentience, his enormous winged appendages thrust themselves back and forth as their raven black feathers rustled. James teasingly brushed hundreds of silver - blue fangs on her right shoulder and roared viciously, biting down hard into punctured flesh and injected potent venom into her bloodstream. 

_"....The taste of destruction is so satisfying"_ whispered James's deep sultry voice in Eva's right ear, obsessively sucking dark red blood out of her gruesomely inflamed flesh. 

_"....Valak has helped unleash your dark side, obliterate the land and fornication shall be your reward"_ whispered Eva provocatively, luring him in with sex.

Obeying her commands without question, James tilted his head back as ferocious  and visceral beastly roars erupted from powerful vocal cords deep in his larynx. He felt demonic energy surging through molten veins, burning thousands of degrees hot in temperature. Explosive reddish - orange crackling flames blasted out of his mouth in one continuous breath, incinerating waterlogged fields, overgrown clumps of gorse bushes and entire plantations of ancient forests into powdered ash.

Unstoppable, the inferno turned into a raging wildfire of toxic black smoke spreading out over four miles as James's ginormous feet rose and fell, leaving deep crater sized muddy footprints embedded in the earth. Eva watched in twisted glee and pleasured herself erotically while stroking her vulva, admiring his relentless destructive streak and unmerciful wrath

Violent tremors tore open jagged fissures and sinkholes as the demon titan stomped across unstable waterlogged ground, raindrops instantly evaporating in the blazing heat of his fiery breath. Enjoying himself, Valak's cruel and cunning mind thought of other ways to cause terror and chaos, using James as a chess pawn to do his bidding. Through the teenager's glowing orange eyes, the demon targeted clusters of tiny thatched cottages in fields bordered by crumbling walls of limestone covered in moss.

Woken up by the earthquakes shaking their homes, poverty stricken families had no idea was what happening until it was too late. Screaming in fear, the last thing their eyes ever saw were James's titanic feet pounding into the earth and raging fire. The giant monster crushed the cottages to a pulp, reduced piles of smouldering rubble and human bones turned to ash.  

Suddenly James moaned in pain and came to a standstill, feeling all four towers shifting around inside his cavernous rectal passage. Pleasuring himself, he pulled buttocks wide apart and slowly inserted long bony clawed fingers into the depths of his stretching anus, gently stroking the prostate gland. He grunted like a wild animal, exerting extreme pressure and slowly began forcing the towers down south and grinned, enjoying the sensation as their pointed spires protruded out from his rear end. 

The structures fell down through the air, spiralling uncontrollably and slammed into the ground as hot flames burned through shattered stonework and iron beams. Moonlight glistened brightly, partially hidden by drifting storm clouds and haunting grey mist. Several lightning bolts flashed simultaneously, striking James's gargantuan wings as millions of volts surged through their heavy dark feathered plumage. 

Absorbing the electrical energy through magic, James channeled it into the earth and discharged it from his body, killing several herds of cattle and sheep huddled under trees. Dead, the farm animals slumped over, nerves twitching one last time and moved no more. Attracted to the strong stench of burned flesh, he gathered up the minuscule livestock into his gigantic hands and swallowed them in one huge gulp. 

Blissfully ignorant to the powerful mental grip on his mind, the sixteen year old folded arms across his chest and deliberately fell forwards. In a rapid descent, his nude body struck the earth harder than ever before and flattened acres of forest underneath his rock solid eight pack. James's heightened sense of super vision caught sight of distant glowing light on the railway tracks made of iron and wooden sleepers, mere inches more his hairy beard and cleft chin. 

Hearing sounds of clanking metal and hissing, he gazed at the sight of an old black steam locomotive hauling it's late night goods train of wagons storing all sorts of commodities. The old iron horse thundered over riveted rails, dirty grey smoke billowing out of it's tall exhaust funnel as six driving wheels spun furiously, propelling it forward at high speed.

Luminous beams of orange light shone brightly in oil burning headlamps fixed upon it's front buffer beam, illuminating the long stretch of single track extending for miles alongside the lake on the moors. Inside the cab, the hard working driver kept one hand on the regulator to control speed and monitored water levels in the boiler as his workmate, the fireman shoveled heavy lumps of dusty black coal from the tender into the open firebox. 

Overwhelmed by a sudden burst of heat, the driver put it down to fatigue from working so late and gasped in shock, noticing the inferno some distance away on the marshes. Alerting the fireman to the unusual phenomenon as their train entered vast acres of dark sprawling forest, distraction took over and knew nothing of the danger ahead. James silently lay in wait, listening to the locomotive approaching rapidly as it swayed and lurched from side to side. 

The freight train left the forest as it's crew sensed an ominous presence, gazing up in pure shock at the frightening sight of the colossal human - demon hybrid crawling on all fours over the railway line. Screaming in terror, the driver and fireman held on for dear life as James lifted the minuscule locomotive and it's long line of goods wagons onto the deep palm of his right hand, suspended hundreds of feet in the air. 

Amused by the fear in their eyes, Valak's ruthless, sadistic and barbaric nature knew no bounds and forced the adolescent to ingest to feast on his innocent victims. Opening his cavernous dark mouth wide, James threw the locomotive, crew and wagons onto his long undulating tongue. He swallowed his meal whole, pushing it down the food-pipe and into his massive stomach where deep bubbling pits of tar, pools of lethal acid, molten rock and brimstone scented fire..

Under intense heat, the locomotive's boiler melted and catastrophically failed, violently exploding and expelled jets of scalding water and burning flames from the firebox. Killed instantly by the blast, the wounded driver and fireman were thrown out of the cab and into acidic pools. It stripped away at dissolving flesh, burning through bones as their decaying bodies started sinking. 

Sweating heavily from the fire surging in his bloodstream, James ventured towards the southern lake-shore as more sprawling plantations of forests were crushed flat underneath his pounding feet. Extremely thirsty, he lowered rugged hands into the deep lake and scooped up gallons of water. Drinking the hydrating icy liquid, it entered his cavernous mouth and made his fangs tingle. 

Drained of water as James took one last drink, the former lake transformed into one large crater of mud, rock and dark green algae as Eva watched the trail of destruction, following him from a distance. Stepping into deep pools of squelching mud, the demon specifically targeted the old Benedictine Nun's Convent located beneath the mountain's northern peak.

The demonology book hovered within the shining magical sphere, moving fast as it followed Valak/James to the Victorian manse surrounded by towering oak trees, bushes of gorse and heather and thorny brambles. Oil lanterns flickered, burning on wooden ledges behind windows on the second floor shrouded in pitch black darkness as young, middle aged and elderly nuns slept peacefully in dormitories and private bedrooms, unaware of the danger rapidly approaching.

Awakened by powerful tremors shaking their beds, they expressed puzzlement at first and heard the sound of creaking in the ceiling. Roaring aggressively, Valak forced James to violently rip off the flat roof as iron beams sheared off, ripping out limestone rock and throwing it everywhere. The nun's shrill echoing screams of terror echoed off stone walls at the sight of such a monstrous leviathan looming over their home. 

Rubble brutally bludgeoned several poor women to death, their injured bodies slumping to the floor as the roof collapsed and completely caved in. The few that survived gazed up in shock and horror at James, frightened by his malevolent demonic appearance and vicious nature. Kneeling down onto the floor, they believed Judgement Day had come at last and huddled together closely, taking out rosary beads and blessed themselves with the sign of the cross. 

_"....Pray to God and Jesus our saviour, grant our souls salvation in Paradise"_ recited the order of Protestant Nuns, praying desperately to ensure their transition to the afterlife. 

_"The Apocalypse has fallen, there is no stopping Valak's destruction"_ whispered Mother Superior hopelessly, a silver haired Nun aged in her late sixties and welcomed death. 

An explosive ball of crackling flames manifested between James's serpentine fangs, summoned by Valak as it grew stronger in power. Overwhelmed by the sweltering wave of heat energy, the women collapsed from exhaustion and gazed up at the titan's nude imposing figure illuminated by moonlight. Driven by his hatred of sacred religion, Valak unleashed his furious wrath as the fiery inferno incinerated their clothes and bodies into powdered ash residue washed away by torrential rain. 

The blazing fire intensified, spreading throughout the manor's winding hallways and spacious cloistered corridors as walls began to undergo structural failure. Panes of hot glass shattered into hundreds of jagged shards and destroyed oil lamps strengthened the flames. Reaching the library, the surging wall of Satanic fire burned through thousands of Holy Bibles and replicated anthology collections of religious fables. 

Thrusting semi - sentient demonic wings back and forth as their raven black feathers rustled under Valak's control, tornado force gales ravaged the forested mountainside as James rose high into the air, an ascension to the stormy heavens. Rattles of booming thunder echoed off the craggy peaks, dislodging enormous granite rocks from the earth, dangerously rolling down the slope. 

Struck by pounding drops of rain, James's charcoal grey hide acted as camouflage and blended in with the dark ominous clouds drifting past the luminous moon. Performing an aerial ascent, he rose to over 6,000 feet as trails of wind flowed off the outer edged tips of his winged appendages. He soared on the slipstream, flying at extreme speed down towards the ground and obliterated the convent, engulfing it in hellish fire as crumbling turreted towers were turned into charred rubble. 

Confining the raging inferno to the tainted structure's hollowed outer facade, Valak felt triumphant as bellowing demonic roars erupted from his mouth and drowned out the whistling winds. Eva's humongous dirty feet left deep footprints in the waterlogged soil as she smiled disturbingly, delighted in achieving twisted revenge against the religious order she hated so much.

Valak hissed aggressively, pounding clawed fists onto the manor's decrepit ruins as the flames began to lose energy and strength, extinguished by torrential rain showers. Casting his dark counter-spell, the demon slowly shrunk James back down to his height of 5'11 and Eva down to 5'1. The conjured sphere orb and demonology book descended to earth, it's shimmering aura of magical energy glowing brightly. 

James screamed in pain, feeling Valak's wings quickly shrinking in size as their bone structure began to change back into human bones. The wings vanished, slowly sliding back in underneath scarred and torn bloody flesh above the top of his aching spine. Reverted to 5'11, James's vacant fiery orange irises lacked emotion at the sight of the ruined convent as Valak maintained possession of his mind and kept him trapped in demon form.

_"....Vengeance is sweet, though James will struggle from the torment of his own personal demons"_ stated Eva in satisfaction, yet expressed fear for James's sanity of mind. 

_"....You confided in me that James has confidence and inner strength because of encouragement from his parents"_ added Valak impatiently, using James as a puppet.

_"It is true and is one reason why I chose him for the ritual in the chamber underneath this church"_ replied an informative Eva firmly, convinced she had made the right choice.

_"....Yes indeed, but you are an atheist, a non - believer and no one would suspect a governess or teenage boy of witchcraft. I've delved into your memories, Eva, James knows of your atheism and revealed to you his own personal struggle to believe in religious doctrine"_ spoke Valak in agreement, invading her mind and learned the truth. 

_"There are no witnesses alive to tell the tale and if there were, no one would believe would their story and deem them insane"_ responded Eva adamantly to her demon confidant.

_"You devised our scheme excellently, knowing I would annihilate weak, insignificant and pathetic humans with my powers"_ replied Valak in delight, praising her intelligence.

_"....The sleep enchantment I cast upon his parents, brother and servants, it's power does not extend beyond the estate. Come, we must initiate the ritual and once it is complete, I must return with James to Belclaire Manor before dawn to avoid being seen by neighboring residents"_ said Eva swiftly, holding tightly onto the precious book.

Unaware of his dual status as murderer and complicit criminal in assisting Eva in her diabolical revenge, James felt no sadness and remorse as naked Eva retrieved the Satanic book from the dissipating orb. Lusting for sex as his promised reward, he silently followed his lady lover towards the Benedictine Gothic Chapel surrounded by crumbling gravestones, sculptures of angels and overgrown thorns. 


End file.
